


The Luckiest Fairy in the World

by Anonymous



Series: Winx Stories [6]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), Winx Club
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sam wonders how he got so lucky.
Relationships: Sam Harvey/Musa
Series: Winx Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137782
Comments: 18
Kudos: 100
Collections: Anonymous





	The Luckiest Fairy in the World

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, this series has been mainly Riven/Musa (who I adore) but I also love Sam/Musa in the show, so here's to that side of me (and any sneaky fans)

The first time he sees her, he's a little taken aback. 

She's beautiful. A beautiful _girl._ Beautiful girls don't just look at him, don't just stare a him across crowded courtyards like he's interesting. 

She's got purple eyes, and a lilac sweater and skin that looks so soft. He trips over his own feet (stupid, stupid feet, he hates them) and dips into the nearest wall out of sight. 

His face burns, and he thinks about it that night. About her looking at him.

He wonders what she was seeing. What kind of fairy she was. 

Then he sighs and re-enters reality. Because she probably wasn't even looking at him at all. 

***

The next time he sees her, it's because he can't decide over a blueberry muffin or an English-style crumpet for breakfast, and he's holding up the line. Someone must get impatient, because there's jostling, and then someone is knocking into his side. 

"Sorry." Comes a voice, and he looks down and it's her. 

She's got brown eyes, and her hair is in curly pigtails and she's close enough that he can smell her perfume (it smells like honey). 

"Oh- no- I'm sorry. Really-I just- couldn't decide-sorry."

She arches an eyebrow up at him. Cool. Amused. He wants the ground to open up and swallow him whole. 

"The crumpets look good." She says, and he nods, reaching for it decisively. 

He wants to say something else to her. Maybe ask for her number, or her instagram, or something, but the line shuffles forward and his opportunity is gone. 

He drenches his crumpet in honey and eats every last bite.

***

When Aisha spills the beans, Sam can't believe his luck. He can't stop his face from grinning. He feels like a big, stupid, fool and he wouldn't change it for all the world, because the beautiful girl's name is Musa, and she likes him, and she's a mind-fairy. 

"Yeah, alright," she sighs, as they stroll around the grounds, "you're Enya."

"I'm Enya," he laughs, tipping his head back into the sunlight. "You can't get enough of me." Then he turns and stops, looks down at her and feels fluttery and hopeful and for the first time, this might be a crush that doesn't crush him. "Let me take you out on a date."

Musa contemplates him, but her cheeks are tinging pink. "Okay. But nowhere crowded."

"Oh, I see. You're angling for some _alone time."_

She shoves him, but he catches her hand and twines their fingers together, and as they walk back to school, hand in hand, he feels like he could do anything.

***

Of course, there's a hitch. 

There's always a hitch. 

She's Terra's roommate. _Terra's roommate._

"I love it!" Terra squeals, forcing Sam and Musa to sit shoulder to shoulder on her bed and hugging them both. "Oh my goodness, this is so great. My best friend and my brother- Musa! We're like sisters! You guys are literally perfect for each other, I can't believe I didn't introduce you both sooner."

Sam pinches the bridge of his nose. 

Musa looks between them worriedly. "Terra, I mean- you're not mad? That I kept it from you?"

"No, no, I completely understand. This is so great! You can come to ours all summer!"

Okay, well that- that doesn't sound too bad, Sam thinks, sneaking a look at Musa out of the corner of his eye. She's smiling indulgently at Terra, but her knee is touching his, and he can picture her at the dinner table beside him, in their cottage house in the middle of the forest, overgrown with violets. He can picture showing her his favourite childhood spots, or his little greenhouse project. 

He can picture her in his life and with his family, and that-

Her eyes flash purple, and she looks at him. 

He can only nod. He loves her. 

She blushes again, and touches his knee with hers.

***

A specialist with a little too much anger in his walk, corners Sam as he's skimming walls between classes. The air is bitter and Sam looks nervously from side to side, because surely this guy isn't here for _him._ Sam is very practised in the art of never causing drama. 

"So, you and Musa, huh?" He asks. 

Sam smiles in bewilderment. "Uh...yes?"

The specialist jams his stick out and hits the wall beside Sam's head, blocking his path. His eyes look Sam up and down judgementally. "Really?" He asks, like he doesn't think Sam's worth anything. 

Sam scowls at him. "Who even are you? Why is this any of your business?" 

The second year's face shutters off. Guarded. He steps back and shrugs. "Whatever. It's not. Just watch your back. Fucking mind-fairies, they're always in your head."

***

Musa's getting ready for bed when Sam stumbles through the walls. 

She looks up at him and smiles. "It's like when I'm thinking about you, you suddenly appear."

His _heart._ "You think about me?" He asks, drawing her into his arms. 

They end up lying on her bed, half-dozing, when he tells her about the angry Specialist. 

"Oh," she sighs, "that's Riven. He's all front. A lot of issues, that boy." 

"I don't need to be worried?" 

Musa laughs and kisses the underside of his chin. "You do not. I'll protect you." 

"Oh, well," he relaxes, "now I can do anything." 

He's not surprised, really, that there's someone else out there who wants her. There are probably lots of people who do, why wouldn't they? But he's not worried, if she's not worried. It's not in his nature. All that matters is that here, and now, they're with each other. 

***

For some reason, she loves him.

He doesn't know how he got so lucky. He pulls her into dark corridors to kiss her. She puts her hand on his thigh under the tables in class, and it's all he can do to keep writing. 

It's all so easy. It feels too easy, but they just slot into place. 

She's everything he's ever wanted. 

"Wow," Musa says, hitting spacebar on the laptop and pausing Netflix. She turns to look up at him with purple eyes. "You are so in love with me." 

He kisses her nose. "I am." And it's easy, because it's the truth. 

"Shall I tell you a secret?"

"Always." He says.

She threads her fingers through his hair. "I love you so much, you don't even know." 

He kisses her. He can't not kiss her. 

***

Years later, when she's so much farther in her powers than anyone thought possible, she takes his cheeks in her hands and _projects_ her love for him.

He feels it then, how much she does love him, how much she would do for him, and he wonders how the hell he became the luckiest fairy in the world. 

She loves him as much as he loves her, and he wasn't sure that was even possible. 

But it is. And it's her and-

Life is just _good._

He thinks it probably always will be, with her by his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, my dear, sweet, lovelies.


End file.
